sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amirynth
=Physical Description= Rynn is short, even for a bloodelf. Her features are plain and unassuming. Dark red hair frames a pale face which she usually braids off to one side, letting the rest fall down to her lower back. Her eyes, are mismatched, the left glowing with the same fel green as all other Sin'dorei, the right a dead silvery white. Faint claw marks, long since healed, still remain over her right eye which she keeps obscured by wispy bangs. Her skin is pale with golden freckles dusting her nose and cheeks. Rynn has patches of eczema-like scales present on her body which she keeps hidden with long sleeves and heavy robes. She prefers to wear red to complement her hair. =Personality= Amirynth is usually soft spoken and shy. In large groups Rynn can easily get overwhelmed when surrounded by so many people. The loud conversations, the many topics and beliefs; when there is a lot going on she has trouble keeping up. Amirynth usually doesn't know what to say which aggravates her stutter and prefers to hang back on the outskirts to just listen. She hides her body, not wanting to show the signs of the decaying disease that had wracked her body. Most of the things she wears are nondescript and completely normal, another way for her to blend into the background. Loyal to a fault, if you find a friend in Rynn she will be there to the end. She places others before herself and tries her best to be dependable. As Rynn spends most of her time on the outskirts of groups and observes quietly; she catches things that others may not. Her attention to details helps with that and sometimes she can pinpoint the thing that needs to be tweaked to solve the issue. =Likes= Tinkering in her lab - Objects don't tease her or push her around. The solace of her lab area is something she enjoys. It is one of the few places she'll roll up her sleeves and dive into things without abandon. She is happiest when working on a new gadget or fixing a watch. Unlike the rest of the house, her area of the lab is cluttered with half-finished projects and schematics with notes on how to improve them. If you ever caught her in a middle of a project, it could be possible to get her to talk freely. Dancing - Rynn loved to dance. It was the one way she could express herself without worry of her stutter. Her movements were graceful and full of life and she would practice every chance she could get. She can no longer dance because of her weakness but does not stop her from attempting when she is on her own. It was one of the few times she could express herself properly and her greatest dreams is to once again have the strength to dance once more. Lil' Zev and Pyre - Rynn enjoys taking care of her pets and mounts. Her Felsteeds are named Nutmeg and Blaize and her windrider is called Cinnamon. Lil' Zev was a small white and brown rat who followed her home when she went to look for Zevron in the Dalaran sewers and Pyre the phoenix was given to her by Tai'jin after the troll moved to live with the druids in Moonglade to recover from her ordeal. =Dislikes= Weakness - Rynn has spent a lot of time in recovery. She hates the fact that she has missed so much and will do all that she can to push herself to be the best in what she is. Unfortunately she has gotten into a habit of pushing herself too much which causes her to relapse but she is sure that, in time, she will be able to achieve her dreams. Demons - her foray into the learnings of a warlock were not by her own choice but a necessity. While she has learned to live with 'Zuri and Puppy, she refuses to call upon them unless she needs to. Under no circumstances has she ever summoned a succubi and Klath, her voidwalker was destroyed around the same time Malis died. =History= Amirynth grew up in a family of four. As the youngest she didn't have much contact with her sisters as they were already away in their own schooling. Her twin brother, Rynnth,It was said they shared half a brain each and they loved to unnerve people by finishing off each others statements. They had only just started their training in the arts of magic but he had never been too diligent with learning and Amirynth often tutored him through the harder lessons, letting him 'copy' from her mind during their tests. He often stood up for her when the other kids would teased her about her stutter, something that she was always shy about. When Amirynth was attacked by the bear and fell ill, he stood by her side and did all that he could to help out the healers. That day, Amirynth and many others had been chosen for the fire festival celebrations. She had practiced her dancing every eve after school to be picked, hoping to lead the festivities. No one spotted the enraged bear until it was too late and Rynn was one of the elves to be mauled before he was taken down and killed. Leg broken at the hip among other injuries, Rynn was bedridden for quite a while, her mind slipping in and out of feverish dreams. It was found out later that there was a tainted essence under the bears claws which had festered. The disease spread through out her body like wildfire leaving her incredibly weak and feeble. The life seemed to have been sapped away and she could no longer follow her hearts desire for even though her bones had healed, she would never dance again. Rynnth stayed by her side every night, sleeping with his hand in hers. That was until she went crazy. One night, Amirynth turned upon him, crying about needing more power, more strength. Rynnth ran to be by her side, not knowing what to do to help and was caught in her attack on the demons that had been whispering to her through her delirium. He watched as Amirynth got out of bed for the first time in months under her own power and then blasted him across the room as if he was a ragdoll. He felt himself grow weak and tried to stop her from leaving the room, not wanting his family to get hurt. The last thing he saw was a sudden recognition in her eye, the other damaged beyond repair. If it hadn't been for that moment he was sure that he would have been dead. That was the last time he saw his twin sister. Amirynth started to travel, anything to get distance between the manor and herself. For a long while she battled the demons within but it was a Sin'dorei, a powerful warlock named Kainen, who finally taught her how to keep in control. After coming to her senses, she took on the nick-name 'Rynn' in honor of her twin brother and struck out on her own to find a place to exist. It was while traveling that Amirynth met a troll who was exploring. Malis had been caught trying to stalk a rather large dragon. It was by pure luck and fool-hardiness on the part of the male troll she had been traveling with that had saved their lives. Malis swore that she would never leave Rynn's side and they became blood sisters. Soon Amirynth made her home in the newly re-built section of Silvermoon City, creating her lab for her works and experiments and providing a place for Malis to stay in between her forays in the jungles and other savage areas of Azaroth. Since living in the City, Malis made contact with a group of people who call themselves the Symphony and found a place among them. It was after that she asked Amirynth if she would like to join them also. Amirynth became the apprentice to Lord Archeon soon after his return from Northrend. He had promised to teach her how to become stronger and no longer need the power of the demons to survive, something Rynn has been striving for. However, by standing by his side and following his path she lost Malis to his hand, controlled by the Lich King. She blamed herself for this and did all she could to make up for her transgressions. A few months later Malis was found by Asinity in Sholazar Basin. What no one knew was that the death knight that was found was not actually Malis but a Drakkari-born named I'mani. She discovered a connection between the Sin'dorei and the Zandalari soul through a necklace that Malis had given Rynn. As the warlock was no longer drawing on the demons powers, in times of great stress, she drew upon Malis' soul. This actually mean Amirynth was drawing from the deathknight's powers and I'mani, realizing this, focused on killing her to break the 'cuse' the 'lock had put her under. Rynn had been on many assignments with the rogue, Zevron and they had gotten to be good friends. When Amirynth was captured by the deathknight, Zevron realized that she meant a lot more to him than he thought. He admitted his caring for the warlock which she returned in kind. However, I'mani was still a problem and when Rynn was almost killed it was only because of the intervention of Tai'jin, Mordagen, Asinity and Zevron that Malis's soul was switched with the Drakkari's and things were brought back to normal. Amirynth is finally starting to open up and re-gain her strength. She lives with Zevron in a small secluded place in Nagrand, working on becoming stronger and teaching each other. Zev is teaching Rynn how to be sneaky and she is teaching him minor fire control. Rynn's home in Silvermoon City has been taken over by the trolls, Kiowa and Tai'jin (Malis' sister and daughter respectively) and Malis has gone back to live there since her return. Rynn visits on occasions when she can, sharing news with the troll and keeping up on the times. While he was on leave over Winterveil, Zevron asked her to marry him. Amirynth accepted and when he gets the next chance to leave the front lines they will set a date. =Artwork= Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlock Category:Symphony of Eternity